


Cloud in Corneo's Mansion

by Sixla



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixla/pseuds/Sixla
Summary: FF7R alt universe where Don Corneo picks Tifa, and Cloud gets taken away for Corneo's lackeys to use like leftovers. Super explicit.Find me on twitter! @sixla_art
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Kotch, Cloud Strife/Unidentified Men
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Cloud in Corneo's Mansion

He wasn’t sure at what point Cloud understood that he was utterly screwed. Maybe it was when he realized that Andrea’s corset came off much faster than it took to put it on. Or maybe it was when Cloud realized it only came off so fast due to the swift slice of a switchblade to the ribbons holding it in place. Almost instinctively, Cloud went to hold his chest in modesty; perhaps dressing like a girl for this long was getting to him.

As quickly as they had cut away the securing parts of the dress, Corneo’s lackeys noticed something else off about this beautiful girl... in that maybe she wasn’t a girl at all...

“What the hell?!” The clear leader of the lackeys exclaimed, pushing Cloud to the floor. “This dude thinks he’s cheeky... at least we have that other girl.”

“No...!” Cloud stammered out, his heart crying out at the idea of any of these sleazy assholes laying a finger on Aerith. At least Tifa could hold her own in Don Corneo’s master suite, but Cloud had smelled the familiar scent of the knock out gas they used earlier... 

Still on his knees, wearing only the torn shatters of his cut up gown, Cloud aggressively looked up. The number of lackeys had grown; once three now was six. Thinking quickly, Cloud realized this meant that all of the Don’s lackeys were on him. The moment of relief knowing Aerith was likely alone only lasted a moment before panic settled in. Cloud quickly went for his sword, before remembering it wasn’t here at all. 

One of the lackeys; the dark-skinned man from the Colosseum grabbed Cloud by the face, his thick fingers pushing Cloud’s cheeks together. Cloud’s pink lips pursed unnaturally together, forming a small opening at their center. 

“What a shame, I like ‘em feisty,” Kotch chuckled to himself. “...and the real girl’s passed out in the other room.”

Kotch bent down, and forcefully lifted Cloud by the face to meet his own. Before Cloud could struggle away, he felt the gentle kiss of Kotch’s warm lips against his forehead.

“Alright boys.” Kotch sneered “get him.”

One came around back; Cloud shuddered immediately as a pair of hands clasped around each of his legs. The same shudder ruptured through him as another man lifted the tattered remains of the skirt and pulled Cloud’s ass by the waist onto the lackey’s growing erection. Kotch, still holding Cloud’s face in his hand, only seemed to take sadistic pleasure in watching Cloud struggle to break free. But before he knew it, his hands were just as useless as his legs; the last two lackeys pulled them around his back, and handcuffed them without even a warning. 

“May not be a girl, but I still see two holes here.” Kotch smiled.

Cloud struggled, his wrists going raw at the tough metal as he attempted to break free. The urgency to escape only grew as Cloud felt the one behind him with the switchblade begin to slowly cut away his hosiery.

“The bitch even has panties on!” The switchblade lackey growled, cutting the thin lacy panties away. “He really did come here to get used, didn’t he?!”

The lackeys laughed as the one with the blade pulled him upwards. Cloud could feel the man’s hard cock against his bare ass; the tip twitching under Cloud’s heavy balls as he was forced to put his weight on the lackey to remain balanced. Kotch approached him carefully again, Cloud’s face now free from his grasp, and unzipped the front of his black skinny pants and released his own growing dick.

“Now, you have a choice.” Kotch sneered, “I’m gonna put my cock in your mouth. And you can either try to do something stupid, OR, you can do something smart.”

Cloud looked vehemently into Kotch’s eyes and spoke “yeah? What’s that mean?”

Kotch leaned in close “it means if you bite me, you die.”

Cloud’s eyes went wide. His heartbeat raced as his fight or flight responses kicked in, but even he knew escape was futile.

Kotch swung his cock towards Cloud’s now blushing face. 

“Now open”

Cloud evaluated his options; but it only took another pressing of the switchblade to his left ass cheek for Cloud to slowly open his mouth.

Almost as quickly as he had opened up, did Kotch shove his dick into the open hole. The blush across Cloud’s face only grew redder as he felt himself start to choke a little. But Kotch certainly wasn’t done there. 

Cloud gagged as Kotch began thrusting his cock deep inside Cloud’s pink lips, the taste of salt and sweat filling his mouth and nose as he struggled to breathe. He could feel his own erection struggling against the inner fabric of the pantyhose. And almost like clockwork the switchblade lackey cut it free as well.

“Ohhh the bitch likes it!!” The lackey growled. The others chuckled under their breaths in agreement. 

Just as Cloud got used to the cock fucking his throat, he began to feel something in his other hole. The switchblade lackey had slowly repositioned himself as Cloud was distracted. The lackey’s lubricated tip was now slowly making its way into Cloud’s open asshole, stretching the poor fighter’s patience thin. But what could he do?

Except enjoy it, a thought came to his mind.

Cloud struggled to think of anything else but that.

The switchblade lackey was surprisingly gentle as he shifted his hips upward to fill Cloud's hole. The tip of the lackey's penis slid gently inside; a sensation Cloud hadn't felt before. A wave of lightheadedness passed through him as the man began to slowly push deeper. It almost felt as though Cloud’s body were loosening automatically; the sensation of his muscles relaxing at this feeling of being slowly filled surprised him for a moment. For the lackey, it seemed almost as though Cloud had done this before. For Cloud, it was a massive wave of pleasure bouncing back and forth from his asshole to his brain. The feeling of being filled with cock quickly became an intoxicating libation, and perhaps if Cloud had the spare brain power to think about it further, he could probably find the words he searched for to explain the feeling. Love-drunk, he thought, the only thing he could come up with. Suddenly it wasn’t so difficult to enjoy it. 

About halfway down the shaft, the lackey pulled out his cock. Cloud, snapping out of his stupor, felt himself twinge with frustration. His asshole demanded more; his heart confused by the sudden desire that began burning within him. But the unfulfilling moment only lasted a few seconds before the lackey’s penis erupted full force back into Cloud’s eager hole. No more gentleness this time, thought Cloud, as the lackey shoved the full length of his hard cock back into the fighter’s asshole. It was that moment that Kotch removed his penis from Cloud’s mouth and stood back. 

Cloud, no longer supported by Kotch’s body, was forced to sit up. His hands were still behind his back; conveniently the switchblade lackey used his free hand to pull at the cuffs locking Cloud’s hands in place and helped the nubile fighter shift his center of gravity to focus on his ass. By extension, this meant that Cloud now also pressed all his body weight down onto the lackey’s cock as well. Another wave of pleasure pulsed through his body as the man’s cock hit him at just the right spot. Instinctively, Cloud moaned out in joy with a weakened whimper marked by hoarseness, no doubt left behind by the cock that had just fucked his mouth. As the lackey behind him began pulsing his erection up and down within him, Cloud managed to look down and notice his own erection was beginning to ooze its own clear pre-cum. The large wet spots on what remained of his tattered dress told him this had been happening for a while. Now, however, his cock was mostly free. The tatters now fell around it, exposing the length of his shaft and the heavy, aching balls taut to the end of his cock. 

The two lackeys around either of his ankles now freed themselves, given that it didn’t seem likely Cloud was to get away anytime soon. Aside from Kotch and the lackey currently pounding his ass, Cloud could count four of them, each whipping out their dicks and stroking themselves as they watched Cloud getting more exasperated with each thrust inside himself. His moans became more fully engaged, gasping out of him every time the lackey’s cock hit the sensitive spot within him. 

Corneo’s men began laughing to themselves; perhaps a bit eager to try out this new toy. 

And for a full moment, in his stupor of pleasure and sex, Cloud welcomed them to try him out. 

“Oh fuck...” The lackey beneath Cloud groaned out “This bitch is gonna… gonna make… me...”

Kotch smiled devilishly as Cloud began moaning louder, perhaps in a hope that the man beneath him would cum faster or harder somehow if his sounds were more engaging. His hips instinctively began thrusting harder into the lackey’s, as the man’s nearing orgasm rendered him almost unable to keep thrusting as hard as Cloud wanted him to. The moans of the lackey began to crescendo to match Cloud’s, and within seconds Cloud could feel the pulsating cock twitching and releasing its thick cum inside his asshole. The spurts of hot liquid began leaking out the thin rim between Cloud’s tight hole and the man’s now-softening erection, only further lubricating him for whatever was to come next. Or rather, whomever was to cum next. 

“Ah so you choose to be smart,” Kotch sneered as the lackey pulled himself out from under Cloud’s open ass. “You look like quite the professional.”

Kotch grabbed Cloud by the hair, pulling his mouth again onto Kotch’s twitching cock. Before Cloud could even think twice, another one of the lackeys took him by the ass and leveled him up. This one stood as he fucked Cloud, and due to the height difference, Cloud had to attempt to stand on his toes to even think about reaching that high. 

It didn’t help that his hands were bound. And for a moment he thought about how much more quickly he could service these hungry men if only his hands were free to play. 

Perhaps Kotch could sense Cloud’s growing complacency because as soon as Cloud had the thought, Kotch called over the lackey with the key to unlock the cuffs. 

Just as the new fucker had hit Cloud’s prostate with his smaller cock, Kotch pulled Cloud’s pleasure-soaked body off of him. 

“Hey, you, Come support him this way.” Kotch demanded as he manipulated Cloud’s body around. Cloud, now facing the ceiling, felt the smaller man put his arms under Cloud’s and lifted him up off the ground. Kotch then came around and lifted his legs similarly. Completely suspended, Cloud watched as Kotch moved the tattered skirt around so Cloud’s cock stuck out once again. Although he couldn’t see it exactly from his angle, Cloud could certainly feel as Kotch slowly thrust himself into Cloud’s perfectly slick ass. As soon as he was as far deep as his cock would go, Kotch threw Cloud’s legs over his shoulders. The man’s short torso meant that the pits of Cloud’s knees fit almost too perfectly over his muscular shoulders. 

As Kotch began fucking Cloud more vigorously, the sound of dishevelment of furniture rang out from outside the room. Unbothered, Kotch nodded his head to the switchblade lackey and another whose own stroking had also led him to completion. The two lackeys ran out, slamming the doors behind them. 

Cloud barely noticed. His face was flushed red and his moaning had grown more steady and enthused as Kotch’s hips slammed against his ass, his cock filling Cloud with unbelievable pleasure with each intense thrust. 

The continued sound of ruckus hardly bothered Cloud at all, but to the lackeys it seemed absolutely concerning. The last two “free” lackeys pulled up their trousers as the commotion seemed to grow. Kotch hardly had to notify them, focusing entirely on Cloud’s tight ass.

“Holy shit…” Kotch groaned, his right hand slapping Cloud’s ass and grabbing it tightly as he fucked him. “You… you fucking slut...”

Kotch moved more quickly and more vigorously than the previous man had. Cloud could feel his mouth dripping with saliva as his open mouthed moans escaped him. His cock was beginning to pulsate with pleasure too, a sensation he noted was different than when he masturbated on his own. It almost seemed like Kotch’s insults fueled Cloud’s pleasure. 

“What am I?” Cloud gasped out.

“Ahh… Ahh… you fucking whore… fucking… fucking slut...” Kotch gasped.

Neither of them heard the commotion outside getting closer. Even further none of them seemed to notice the door handles jiggling as someone attempted to enter the room.

“Fuck… Fuck please… Touch my cock… grab my cock please...” Cloud moaned out, feeling the pleasure building in his ass and just barely struggling to let him release. “Please god… Fuck… Fucking...” 

Cloud trailed off, lost in the pleasure of his coming orgasm. This was it. He was approaching the point of no return. 

Kotch laughed, a jagged and breathy chuckle escaping between his thrusts. Reaching around Cloud’s leg, he used his right hand to hold tight to Cloud’s thick ass and his left to begin stroking Cloud’s pre-cum covered cock. 

“Cum for me… you little bitch...” Kotch said, gasping between thrusts. “Come on, fucking slut...”  
That was it. Cloud’s asshole tightened around Kotch’s cock, his whole body tightening up at once as his back instinctively arched and his cock began spurting his load all over his own chest and face. Jizz landed just about everywhere Cloud could have imagined, some landing in his open, gasping mouth, and across his left eye. Even a bit coated the top of his spikes. Just as Cloud had the moment to realize it was a much larger amount of cum than he had ever produced on his own, Kotch began to release his own cum deep within Cloud’s still-tightening asshole. The sound of Kotch’s gasping orgasm rang out in Cloud’s ears, his full asshole pumping out the excess cum as fast as Kotch’s cock put even more in there. 

There was a gasp. As Cloud became more lucid once again, it occurred to him that this gasp didn’t come from the remaining two men in the room. It seemed… somehow more feminine, perhaps even somehow more pure?

With the last of his love-drunk haze escaping him, the breathless ex-SOLDIER looked over with his one open eye, to see an absolutely shocked and bewildered Aerith staring in.

“C-Cloud?!” She gasped out, her hands covering her dropped jaw. Her staff landed with a thud to the ground below her. 

Kotch pulled himself out of Cloud’s now messy hole. His softening cock emerging from behind Cloud’s tattered skirt confirmed to Aerith what she didn’t want to believe. 

“Ugh… Good timing, girl.” Kotch sneered, a special kind of annoyance spreading across his face. He dropped Cloud’s legs, pulling up his pants to deal with Aerith’s presence. “Come on, let’s deal with this...”

The other lackey also dropped Cloud to the ground, who barely caught himself from slamming into the wood floor. The sheer shock and embarrassment filtered in slowly, rendering his reflexes a bit shaken. His sore ass hit the ground first, but he caught himself with his arms and spared his head the addition of physical trauma from the emotional kind. 

Aerith picked her staff back up and managed to take out Kotch and his lackey with a simple smack of her staff to the back of their heads. But now there was something new to tackle, and for a moment she wasn’t sure what to do.

Cloud picked himself up, thankfully the tatters of his dress covered his softening cock as he stood and attempted to approach Aerith.

“Cloud… I...” Aerith started… “I gotta get you cleaned up before we storm Don Corneo’s room and save Tifa.”

“Aerith, please, you have to listen to me...” Cloud started “It… wasn’t what you think...”

A blush ran deeply across Aerith’s pale skin. “I… D-don’t even know what I think, Cloud.” She stammered. “How can you tell me I didn’t just… walk in on you... ”

Cloud could feel his face becoming red with his own embarrassment. 

Aerith sensed the fighter’s hesitation. The thoughts echoing in her head seemed to agree this wasn’t the time; maybe they’d discuss it later, but for now they just needed to get out. 

“Come on, there’s a restroom back in the other room. I think I’ve taken out all the guards. Let’s get you cleaned up before Tifa sees you like this...” Aerith said, her tone evening out and becoming more supportive than judgemental. 

Cloud nodded, quickly following her to the bathroom. She joined him, only if to help him erase all traces of sex from his visible appearance. As he undressed, she handed him his bundle of clothes Andrea had brought over. 

His sword leaned against the corner of the room as Aerith helped wipe cum from his hair. She tried not to think too much about it.

As Cloud straightened himself out, he looked at himself in the mirror. “You can’t tell Tifa what you saw.”

“Why? Because you don’t want her to change her mind about you?” Aerith guessed, her voice low.

“No,” Cloud whispered. “Because that’s what they were going to do to you...”

Aerith recoiled for a moment at the thought of such depravity. But she sensed within Cloud that there was something more…

“But you also don’t want her to know you enjoyed it.” Aerith said, a bit more playfully this time. 

Cloud didn’t have the energy to get too defensive. “I… I did what I had to do.”

The image of Cloud’s open-mouthed groan as he arched and came flashed through Aerith’s head as he said it. 

“Yeah, Okay.” Aerith smiled. “Let’s… Let’s get out of here.”

Cloud looked over at Aerith, the look on her face leaving him with the understanding that she wasn’t buying what he was selling her. But he didn’t want to fight it anymore.

Aerith left the room before him. He still wanted a moment. She waited outside without him.  
Looking back in the mirror, Cloud looked deep within his own eyes, almost as if he were looking for a change. Was he different now? Had this really changed anything? But at the same time as he asked himself these questions, he realized something within him was very different. He sighed, exasperated, lacking the energy to really address what he felt.

He put his buster sword in its place on his back. 

It was like nothing, yet everything, had changed all at once.


End file.
